


Love Bites

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Betrayal, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Louis&HarryFightALot, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Danielle/Louis, Slow Burn, Smut...eventually, Top Harry, Violence, lotsofbloodcausei'mgorylikethat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They didn't hate each other. They just didn't like each other very much either. Then again what d'you expect after beating each other up by way of introduction. The guy had issues in Louis' opinion and no amount of Rotter-filled scavenges together would change his mind.  OrLouis and the others allow Harry to join their group. As they maneouvre their way through the post-apocalyptic world, friendship, betrayal, pain and lust ensue.((I suck at summaries))





	1. First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People!
> 
> So I've written and rewritten this fic too many times! I'm new to AO3 so please excuse my poor attempt at tagging and summary. I hope y'all like it and yeah, just let me know what you think!

Amongst the ruins of a theatre, the proscenium arch and raked auditorium seemed comedic. Somehow their existence in a bleak and morbid world were ironic. The idea that they were designed for the sole purpose of entertaining mankind was an illustrious thought that Louis could not fathom. Society was now fractured and the only use of most infill-structures was to shelter and aid the survival of the living against the reanimated dead. Yet the rows of burgundy upholstered seats and solid wood flooring had survived with an entirely different purpose; to remind all and any that times had changed. Once humanity had had the opportunity to indulge in luxuries. That time had passed. There was no place for laughter or leisure. Sighing at the undeniable truth Louis continued scanning the aisles for signs of salvageable supplies. Unfortunately he could find none and was only aware of how long he’d been searching when a voice tiptoed into the dark with him.

“Louis?” As usual Liam’s voice was no more than a whisper “We need to move soon; you’ve been looking for an hour…I don't think we should be here.” Perhaps he was just enjoying the suspended calm or maybe he was just fearful of the trek back to the complex, but Louis felt a sense of regret pool in his gut. It felt as though something was holding him, gripping him, telling him not to leave. He scolded himself, Liam was right, of course. Louis knew the rules – they really needed to get a move on.

Turning his body round the beam of his flashlight morphing with that of Liam’s, he made his way down the carpeted steps. At the bottom, they took a left towards a stage door and along a narrow corridor to a building exit. Through the door and into a side alley, the change in lighting was blinding to Louis’ unadjusted eyes. Outside, Niall was stood slumped up against a dumpster, waiting with a choice machete gripped firmly in his right hand. He looked up at them as the sound of the protesting door hinges brought him out of whatever thought he'd been lost in (knowing the blonde haired boy it was probably something to do with food). 

“Alright Lads, what’ve ye got?” The words were accentuated by an Irish accent. Liam didn't answer but was scanning the alley tentatively.

“Nothing. There wasn’t anything…guess I was wrong after all.” Louis admitted shrugging like he didn't care. Truth was, they’d made a bet and now he’d lost the tinned peaches he’d hauled for the past three days. 

“Ha! Told ya.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You could've still come in and looked with us you know.” Louis said to him, jabbing his club into the others shoulder. 

“Hey.” Niall yelped as he lost balance slightly. “I'm sorry I didn't wanna go into a Rotter’s funhouse.” 

“What the hell are you on about, Ni?” Louis asked, a grin on his face as he went to scruff up the other’s hair.

“Well it's obviously-“ Louis never found out what it so obviously was because Liam had started moving and Niall turned abruptly to follow.

All three of them evaluated the opening near the far end of the alley that fed into the main street. Leading the way, Liam trod lightly making as little sound as possible. When he got to the end he pressed his back against one of the brick walls, peering around the corner with his weapon poised. Ten seconds later he gave the all clear, a simple thumbs up, to Louis and Niall. Stepping forward Liam walked cautiously out onto the road. The other two were close behind him keeping a relatively tight formation as they made there way past domineering two storey buildings that cast eerie shadows in the deserted landscape. 

They’d almost made it to the outskirts of the town when a low groaning surfaced from the silence. Oh shit. Louis, felt a familiar temptation to run screaming. Had it not been for his countless encounters with Rotters before this he probably would have. The groans were chorused back by moans from another direction. Spinning their heads wildly the boys knew it was likely to be the foundations of a horde. In such occasions there was no use fighting. Had they possessed a fire arm they may have stood a chance but in close combat they would undoubtably be facing more than one at a time. A situation that would result in death or being bitten (which is arguably worse). Clearly all three were considering the same thing as they began hurriedly retreating. 

Louis found himself drawn back to the theatre and instantly assumed that the others would follow. It wasn't until he was back by the exit, thankfully still held open by a brick near the base stopping it from shutting completely, that he realised he was alone. One of the main rules of survival was to never be separated. Crap.

The little voice in the back of his head was telling him to get a move on before the Rotters got him. He knew they’d be safe or at least he hoped so. ‘Louis, you don't have time for this man, get a grip!’ the voice urged. Shaking his head Louis heaved open the heavy door, cringing at the slight creaking sound it had made, and plunged into the darkness. Fuck, he hadn't thought this through, where was he going to go? 

Feeling his way down the rows Louis managed to orientate himself past the Orchestra Pit up the stairs to the back of the theatre. He must of dropped his torch outside he cursed himself for being so clumsy. His palms ran over cobwebs and a grubby railing until they finally reached the handle of a closed off technicians booth. If his hunch was correct it would be a small enforced room with tinted double glazed windows and one door. 

It was too dark to tell if he was completely right but it was good enough. Louis couldn’t deny the relief that washed over him when he felt an irregular key in what could only be, a lock. It would be a perfect hiding spot till the Rotters passed. Dragging the door back on its decrepit hinges he feared for a moment that it may fall off. Thankfully, however, it did not. He’d thought the rest of the theatre was dark but it was nothing in comparison to the pitch black of the booth inside. He could just make out a panel with elaborate switches, buttons and about a 3’4” space to the left of it. Great.

Gathering his courage he forced himself into the abyss, determined to wait it out in the temporal safety. Louis sat on the floor after shutting the door. Time was sluggish and God did he wish he had a cigarette. Instead he was sat inhaling dust, and humming Don't worry about a thing.

Listening for the next two hours (or at least he thought it was that long) he heard nothing. If it weren’t for the rules that state in the event of a ‘horde wait-out’ you must give it 5 hours before leaving, he would’ve been gone already. Nevertheless the rules were made to keep them alive and were not to be broken lightheartedly. Louis still remembered when they had formed the rules. In a warped way they had Simon to thank for that, though none of them would ever admit that any good came from him. Pondering this thought intently Louis didn’t register the footsteps invading the theatre, instead he was cursing himself...again. It was whilst he was digging through his pack for his spare torch that the sound got louder. By that point Louis had hold of the flashlight and was attempting to turn it on. Every time he did, it gave a quick flicker then went out. The footsteps were getting nearer. Closer and closer. Louis paused mid smack at the sound of a step creaking.

Tightening his fingers around the club he could sense his knuckles turning white. His blood ran cold. Standing slowly and quickly Louis advanced with ninja-like subtleness. Holding his breath he heard the rugged breathing of what could only be a Rotter. Psyching himself up Louis counted down in his head.

Three. Two. One. 

Bursting from the booth he swung the club with all his might. To his horror an arm shot out to grab it, blocking the blow with horrifying speed. Louis had no idea a Rotter could have reflexes that fast; it must be a mutated one he thought. Tugging harshly at the club he drew it back above his head ready to smash it down on the Rotters skull when suddenly a jab to the stomach made him buckle with pain. Holding his side he didn’t, for a second, anticipate the foot that came crashing up to his face. The blow caused a sickening cracking noise and a splutter of warm blood to go flying. Searing agony engulfed Louis as he gasped for air. Knowing it was fight or die he pushed past the pounding in his ears and overall dizziness swiping a hand out and pulling the figure crashing down. The two clawed at each other, gouging at eyes, pulling hair and punching any available flesh. Running out of energy probably as a consequence of too much blood loss, Louis could tell his struggle was becoming feeble. The Rotter who he still couldn’t see even now in his dying moment, was winning. Straddling him, his arms were pinned roughly above his head with the sharp ends of bitten fingernails digging mercilessly into his skin. This was it. 

“Go to hell!” Shouting what he intended to be his final words, Louis gave up all resistance and waited for teeth to sink into flesh. Waiting. 

Waiting.

Nothing was happening though. The Rotter had stopped the savage attack and was just panting audibly. Wait. Rotters didn’t stop they had no mercy, a lesson Louis had learnt the hard way. That meant…

“Living?” The voice of his opponent questioned delicately. Not able to speak clearly with the crimson liquid accumulating in his mouth Louis had to crane his head side ways and spit. 

“Yeah. Living.” His answer was reciprocated by a heavy laugh. Confused by this Louis just about managed a reproachful: “Why’s that so funny?” 

“Well, for a second I wondered why it was so easy to beat you.” Pure arrogance dripped off the guys low voice and it infuriated a still dizzy Louis.

“Hilarious.” Louis stated with sarcasm thickly coating his words. “Now could you get off me?” he demanded thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to knock the boy off. 

“We are touchy aren’t we?” Commented the stranger as he relinquished Louis’ arms and swung a leg round so he was no longer pinning him to the dusty aisle floor. There was that slow guttural laugh again. Not finding the ordeal nearly as funny or as dismissive as the stranger, Louis felt a sense of loathing spawn.

“I just don’t like being pummelled by arseholes.” Louis retaliated with venom lacing his words.

“Owch.” The stranger quipped. “At least you can admit when you’ve been beaten.” The cocky persona was really staring to get on his nerves. He didn’t have time for this. He needed to get out of there, find the others and get back to base before dark. 

“Look, whatever your name is, I need to go so if you could help me find where it is you dropped my club I’d appreciate it.” 

“Styles.” The voice replied instantly. 

“What?”

“My name. You said ‘…whatever your name is…’ so I told you.” Styles said with a patronising air to his voice as if explaining one plus one to a simpleton. “This is the part where you tell me yours.”

“No, we aren’t doing the whole name thing. Once I’ve found my club I’m leaving. Alone.” Styles gave a sly chuckle. 

“What you mean this?” He taunted as he held up something that in the dim half light Louis could just about identify as his club. Lunging forward he made a grab for it. “Uh uh uh.” The stranger chimed. “I want in.”

“In to what?” Louis asked, rolling his eyes despite it being too dark for Styles to see.  
“With fighting skills like that you obviously haven’t survived this long on your own. I’m guessing you have a group, right?” 

“What are you on about mate? I’ll have you know I'm a decent fighter.” Louis defended.

“Really? See I thought the part where you gave up after, what, five minutes, suggested you were pretty rubbish.” Louis was seething. Where did this guy get off thinking he could talk to another survivor like they weren't considering murdering him. Okay Louis wouldn't kill him but still. It was part of the rules, seriously, did this guy know nothing?

“Look, just give me me club mate and we can go our separate ways.” 

“Nah you're alright, I wanna know where your group is.” The strangers voice said an accent making the words seem less threatening then they were.

“I ain't got a group. It's just-“ Louis was cut off by a large hand wrapping itself round his throat. 

“Don't fucking lie to me.” The voice snapped. “I am trying to be nice so make this easy on both of us yeah?” 

Shit, Louis didn't know what to do. Trying to bluff his way out and deny his attachment to a group had proven to be of no use. This guy wasn't an idiot. As he felt the grip tighten his own panicked mind made him regurgitate words he hadn't meant to say.

“Fine, alright I've got a group! Now stop trying to strangle me!” The grip went lax. “There's a load of us as it is so you can't join. Plus it’s not my call. You'd have to get the others approval and all that so don't bother asking. The answers no mate.” Louis new what the guy was after, it was the same with any lone survivor.

“Where are the others?” Styles asked as he let go of Louis’ throat completely.

“Yeah like I'm going to tell you that.” 

“Alright, um, seriously what’s your name?” Remaining mute he heard the stranger sigh, “Listen I’ve been knocking around on my own for a while. You know what hell’s like alone?” Admittedly he didn’t so again he said nothing. “It’s bad, okay? Look if I could go with you and spend sometime with actual people that’d be awesome.” He couldn’t. “Please. You don’t know what it’s like. To slowly go insane because its you and those, those things.” The desperation was clear. Louis felt like this guy was being honest when he said he was just looking for some company, he wanted to believe him. Despite all his reserves and better judgements he couldn’t help himself. If mankind turned there backs on each other than they stood no chance in the future. 

“Okay.” He croaked after several minutes of consideration. What the hell was wrong with him. He was putting his trust in a random stranger who had already throttled him, stolen his club and tried to strangle him and all cause he'd given a stupid sob story. Dammit Louis, he thought angrily to himself.

“Seriously?” The low voice said an octave higher.

“Sure but on three conditions. One: You give me any weapons you have - I will search you. Two: I will blindfold you once we get nearer the base. Three: If the others says no, you leave.” 

“Done.” All too eager Styles hastily accepted the offer even tearing a strip off of one of the theatre chairs and handing it to Louis to use as a blindfold when the time came. 

“I'm gunna search you now, don't try anything funny.” Louis stated as he dropped the club and the strip he’d been handed, to one side. Styles lifted up his arms it seemed as Louis’ hands immediately felt a torso. It was long and lean as he ran his hands up one side and down another. He went round the waistline twice over the buttocks then down the thigh to the foot. Louis was no stranger to searching and new most of the tricks to disguising weapons. Repeating the motion carefully on the other side he felt his palm trace muscle once again until he reached the inner thigh. He paused as he felt something hard. “Got something you want to give me there, Styles?” 

“I hope you’re referring to my knife.” The stranger replied.

“Funny.” Louis said dryly, no trace of a smile in his words. “Pull down your trousers mate.” 

“You know what, I think I'm okay.” 

“Have it your way.” Louis said before dropping to his knees, popping the button, yanking down the zipper and then pulling the denim down. He didn't have to see what he was doing, too many nights on the pull (before everything went to shit) giving him plenty of experience. 

“Wow, what the fuck!” Came Styles voice, fuck sounding more like foo-ck. The guy lost his balance slightly and gripped anything he could find to hold himself up. That something just so happened to be Louis’ head. Louis hissed as he felt long fingers run through then tug at his hair.

“Oi!” Louis yelled, though not completely opposed to the feeling.

“Sorry, sorry.” The hands relinquished their grip on him as he returned to retrieving the knife. As soon as he had felt his way towards the knife, strapped down by something - Louis couldn’t tell what – he began extracting it. Styles let out a noise, Louis presumed had something to do with the cold metal touching his skin. Rolling his eyes he finally had the weapon in his hand and stood up, brushing his knees down.

“Right, pull your trousers up. This better be the only one you got?” He was using what his sister used to call his ‘Big Boy Voice’ which was really just his normal voice with a hint of authoritarian condescension. 

“You know I could have done it myself.” Grumbled Styles as the sound of material being fumbled with filled the theatre. 

“Really, cause the ‘think I’m okay’ part made it seem like you weren’t so keen mate.” Louis shot back as he pocketed the knife and picked up his club and the strip. 

“I forgot I had it, you know, haven't used it in a while. I wasn't sure what would happen if I just whipped me trousers down. Thought it was just a way for you to get in my pants.” The bloke mumbled. 

“Not my type love.” Louis laughed despite himself. Styles was right though, to doubt Louis that is. That was the rule: Never trust anybody. 

“Don't have to be your type do I. Just have to have a pulse.” The words were harsh and spoken like there was a bit of weight behind them, maybe from experience. Louis stopped his thoughts there. No he didn't need to know about this guy. The others would most likely say no to him anyway. 

“Look, I’ll take you to the others. We don't need to talk or nothing, cool?”

“You got yourself a deal.” Styles replied with the former essence of arrogance returning.

Fumbling for each other’s hands they shook on it then began to shuffle there way towards the exit. Louis figured the other two would have followed the rule protocol and headed straight back to base instead of look for him. When they finally broke out into the fading daylight Louis finally got see Styles. Not what he was expecting, he diverted his gaze.

Exceeding his height by an inch or two the boy was sculpted with defined arms displayed curtsey of a once white Rolling Stones t-shirt. Unsure as to whether the dried blood was his or something else’s Louis shuddered. His build was as Louis had expected with legs lasting an infinity and a tight torso. The jeans Styles had on were faded black, shredded at the knee with fraying ends. Wearing heavy duty walking boots, the guy looked like a raggedy-Ann doll – bits not belonging together but put there anyway. Facial wise the boy had handsome features with bow lips, verdant eyes and thick dark brown hair pushed back off his face stopping at his neck. He actually looked fairly decent for an arrogant twat Louis thought. 

Proceeding cautiously they made there way out of the town and through a large open field with short cut grass. Generally speaking the journey was effortless, the starter horde long passed. They said nothing to each other for most of the way which was mainly due to Louis internally freaking out as to how the others would react. This guy was far from Paul but nowadays it was near impossible to judge a person accurately, straight away. They were about a mile away now so Louis got Styles to stop.

“Okay this is the part where I blindfold you.” 

“Fair enough. One thing though.” Styles said airily. Louis cocked his head sideways as if to indicate for him to continue. “You never told me your name. How can I trust that you won’t lead me into a pit of Rotters if I don’t even know your name?” It was a fair enough question. He could be mean and tell him he’d just have to, but that seemed a bit harsh. Then again he couldn't just blurt out his real name. He settled for his nickname.

“Tommo.” He breathed as he tightened the blindfold over the other boys eyes. It seemed like a good compromise. With that they began manoeuvring their way slowly towards the complex, Styles in front of Louis whose hand was roughly placed on his shoulder to guide him.

Just a little bit ahead of them was a large complex that once housed prisoners of war during World War Two. Since those days it had been refurbished and converted into an institute for troubled youth although it had not had the opportunity to open as the whole living dead thing meant all of the would be members, became flesh eating monsters scattered around the country. 

 

The complex was perfect for survivors to stay in as the high perimeter wall with a walkway allowed patrols to monitor the ground below whilst the two building inside were separated by a large stretch of grass and reinforced doors. One building housed a canteen with cooking appliances and a shower house whilst the other had dormitories and a library. As the modernisation had happened recently the complex used solar power to run lights and automatic lock systems (as a precaution they had manual locks as-well). Generally speaking the place was impenetrable; there very own fortress of sanctuary.

From way above Louis could imagine the calls of Perrie, who was on wall patrol, letting the others know that firstly, he was alive but also that he had company. Without needing to knock the huge gates granted them entrance. Sighing as they did so, Styles jumped slightly, Louis feeling the contractions of muscle under his fingertips. They worked their way forward: the moment the gates were shut Louis removed the blindfold. Styles eyes grew wide in awe at the expanse of the place. He whistled to connote that he was impressed.

“Not bad, Tommo.” Stretching out Louis rolled his eyes then, about to say something, he stopped as he saw Taylor and Zayn sprinting towards them. Here we go.

“Lou, where the hell have you been!” The blond cried pulling him into a ensnaring embrace. In an effort to push her away he detected a sound of laughter that going by the ‘up his own arse’ nature had to be Styles. Zayn obviously heard it too. Freeing him, Taylor watched as Zayn squared up to Styles. 

“Who the hell are you? Lou, explain. Now!” Anxiety had taken over and he couldn't choke out one syllable. Zayn had raised a knife that he kept in the holder strapped to his thigh, to Styles’ throat. “Don't use that tongue to tell me who the fuck you are and I might have to cut it out.” He threatened in an uneasily calm voice. Styles not knowing how crazy Zayn could be when it c to protecting the group, just brushed him away.

“You really know how to welcome a guy.” Snarling Zee let the blade dig into the skin around Styles’ throat. Taylor who had been observing at a safe distance took the opportunity to put a maternal arm round Louis’ shoulder. “No need to get your pants in a twist. The names Harry.” Snapping his head towards the guy, Louis frowned. Harry? 

"What the hell, why’d you tell me it was Styles?” Louis demanded.

“Same reason you told me yours was Tommo, Lou.” The guy smirked as Louis physically faltered. Zayn now looked like he wanted to punch the guy.

“You told him your name?” Sheepishly looking away he gave a tiny nod. Because in effect he had. It wouldn't normally be a big deal in the pre-apocalyptic world but now a name exchange was a sign of attachment. “Jesus Lou.” 

“Leave him alone Zee. Look at him; he’s had a rough time.” Taylor intervened.

“Fine. We’ll talk about it later. As for you,” he turned to eyeball Harry “What are you doing here?” Finally understanding the gravity of Zayn’s power, he eased up on the arrogance.

“Well, um, for the last four months I’ve been facing hell on my own. It…it does things to a person…I met Lou here-“ 

“That’s Louis to you mate.” Harry rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Louis then, and convinced him to let me come back with him. He said it would be up to you. Listen I’m begging you to let me stay. I know you have no reason to trust me but on that same point, you have no reason not to trust me!” 

“Who says we have enough resources to keep you?” Zayn met with an even look.

“I'm not really asking for anything more than company. I can get my own food and stuff just please, I'm desperate.” There was a long pause as Zayn simply stood staring at Harry.

“Fine. You can stay. But only if you follow our rules.” Harry was moving his head up and down saying thank you over and over again. “Don't thank me yet. You will be sleeping in the quarantine unit until we know we can trust you.” 

Louis was amazed at Zayn. He thought that after Simon, he’d never again let anyone in.  
Zayn had a good heart though, he knew the difference between right and wrong which was why they’d voted him leader after…the Paul incident. 

“Louis since you bought him in you are to watch him night and day.” Beginning to protest he was stopped by Taylor, digging her finger nails into his shoulder. Her eyes warned him not to test Zayn’s patience. “We’ll have a group meeting in a few days to decide if you can stay for longer but if a majority votes you out, that's it, got it?” Harry nodded once more. “Okay, Lou until the vote, you’ll take him on supply runs.” Far from okay with that but reluctant to challenge Zayn they both just grumbled a yes. “Alright, take him to the Quarantine cell whilst we wait for the others.” 

“They're not back yet?” Louis inquired, a spike of fear surging over him. 

“No, what happened anyway?” Taylor answered in place of Zayn who had begun to worry, no doubt about Liam. Glancing at Harry, Louis shook his head.

“We heard a starter horde so we legged it and we got separated. I’ll explain more later but I think I should take Harry first.” Taylor gave a sign of agreement as Louis walked Harry away leaving the other two to converse in hushed whispers.

“I think that went well.” Harry beamed. Shaking his head, Louis was beside himself, angry at the thought of being stuck with this guy for possibly the rest of his miserable existence. Eventually they reached the room that held two identical cells each with a toilet, a bed and a small square window. 

“Alright, get in.” Louis gestures towards the second cell.

“Charming.” Harry grinned but complied. It was whilst Louis was locking the door that he felt a hand rest on his wrist. “Thank you, Lou.” There was a flash of something in his own blue eyes that was mirrored in those green ones. This guy was defiantly a weird one. He snapped his arms away. 

“Still Louis to you.” He barked before turning and leaving the guy, laughing in the cell, to his own devices.

 

Not long after Louis had left Harry, Liam and Niall arrived back, both in one piece. They all gathered in by the fire pit all hungry and talkative for once. Everyone, it turned out, was in agreement with Zayn’s choice, except Lottie and of course Louis, who was still not sure about this new addition. Whilst they shovelled down their rations Louis gave a quick summary of what had happened to him then let Niall and Liam tell their story. 

“So I’m running at this point right,” Niall is practically shouting as he gives an animated rundown of what happened when they all got separated. “Liam, with his oh-so-Godly upper body strength, had managed to pull himself up onto the, like, fire escape of one of the buildings.” Liam is smirking, his arm around Cheryl laughing as Zayn whispers something in his ear. 

“Not my fault you couldn't get your scrawny arse up mate.” Liam hollers over and they all laugh.

“Yeah, well thanks to this guy I’m dangling like a friggin’ piñata for the Rotters. And I think, fuck it!” Louis notices how Niall’s accent gets stronger and stronger the more worked up he gets and laughs at that alone. 

“Don't tell us,” Ed calls over from his spot on the floor between Taylor’s legs as she tries to massage his notoriously stiff neck. “You jumped down and found some unknown reservoir of strength deep inside you then fought off the hordes single handily?” 

"Close." Niall responded eagerly a slightly wry smile. “I fell didn't I. Fell right on top of it and smashed its skull between my arse cheek and the pavement!” The whole group roared with laughter. It wasn't that funny and would have been fairly morbid back in the day but they took any excuse to laugh and went with it. Niall continued the story whilst the others listened and ate up. Louis had already scoffed his and was listening contently when he felt a hand slink its way onto his thigh. Danielle was giving him that lustful look he came to associate with the look of a Rotter seeing a pice of vulnerable flesh. 

“You were so brave, Lou.” She whispered into his ear her grip on his thigh relocating slightly. Instantly Louis’ hand clamped down on hers, stopping it on its voyage North. 

“Not tonight love.” She huffed but accepted this nevertheless, removing her hand and crossing her arms over her chest. Louis would normally make a show of being really tiered to excuse his rejecting her but really couldn't be asked after the day he’d had. Instead he got up slowly giving a nod in Zayn and Perrie’s direction before heading over to the dorm, thankful that Barbra was on watch tonight and not him. Stripping out of his hoodie, tattered Adidas vest and ripped jeans – not the best clothes for the apocalypse but it was Tuesday and Laundry day was Wednesday so he was making do – he slipped into his bunk and revelled in the feeling of weightlessness. It had been a long fucking day.


	2. Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so this is the second chapter and fair warning to you, it has a lot of dialogue and a bit of backstory. I've tried introducing the characters and there are a fair few. I originally put MCD but I've taken this out for now as I'm still not 100% on the ending...As always, I hope you like it and feel free to let me know what y'all think!

Yawning Louis rubbed his eyes drearily as he forced himself out of the warm bed. As per usual he was the first up, the other lads antagonistically snoring or ‘heavy breathing’ as his mate Stan used to call it. As was his usual routine, he took the opportunity to freeze his arse off as he made the trek to the other block. The shower house was empty and quiet without all the others crammed in. The twenty minutes or so that it took Louis to clean himself up gave him time to just chill and reflect on his thoughts. This was never a good idea.

Cleaned and feeling more awake, he chanced a look in the mirror. His face had a large yellowing bruise across the right cheek with an abrasion on his chin and a cut by the bridge of his nose giving him a more burly appearance. He poked around the skin and found it was tender and sore. He wouldn't be shaving today then.

It was whilst Louis was trying to decide whether to bother washing his hair that he remembered Harry. He decided against it before finishing up quickly. Grabbing his stuff and hurrying back to the other block he dumped the makeshift wash kit that he’d added to over his scavenging time, and headed for the quarantine unit. When he got there he saw Harry sitting on the floor in a sort of weird, meditative pose. Giving him a skeptical look Louis hesitated. 

“Um,” Harry’s eyes flickered open “You ready to go?” Throwing Louis a puzzled look, he felt the need to elaborate. “Zayn said I have to take you with me, remember? I always leave early…” Getting up Harry strode over to the cell door which Louis took to mean, yes. “You hungry?” 

“Starving.” Came the reply. After a nervous opening of the cell Louis relaxed a little when Harry didn't try to kill him. 

“So, we’re just gunna go look for some supplies. Nothing fancy just a quick walk to the old town. There's a couple of country homes on the way along the roads,” Louis explained as he held the door for Harry. “We tend to avoid roads mind. Lots of field walking and all that.”

“Sounds fair enough.” Harry said, his voice slightly husky. Louis grunted then continued in silence.

They grabbed some tinned spam from the food pile in a disused classroom, gave a quick goodbye to Ashton now on watch, then set out. 

Part of Louis wondered if he should blindfold Harry but then he figured that Harry had no reason to want to leave or betray them. Even if he tried there was little he could do, outnumbered as much as he was. 

 

Like before, their journey was one of little words. Or at least it was until Harry asked the inevitable question. “So why are you all so, you know, about letting me join you guys?” Louis didn't really know what to say. He couldn't not tell him. He guess he owed Harry that if the guy was trusting them.

“It's a long story.” 

“We’ve got time.” The low voice reasoned. For a while they were both quiet the sound of their breathing and footsteps the only noise. As they crossed over an old thorn-wood bridge hovering over a steady trickling stream that marked the mile perimeter Louis decided he might as well just tell him. 

“We all have trust issues, I guess.” 

“Go on.” Harry said as he turned to look at Louis. He was currently in front trying to maintain his footing on the slopped track. Louis hesitated for another couple of minutes trying to think of the best way to approach the subject. Thinking carefully he and Harry continued walking.

“Right well, after the whole Z-Day thing went down it was just me and my sister Lottie. The rest of my family, well they didn't make it…” This wasn't a revelation in itself, everyone lost someone, multiple someones, but it still ached. Heavy in his chest it drained the little bit of happiness in him every time he thought about it; about Daisy and Phoebs screaming and Dot and Ernst crying, Fizzy trying to bite them all…it was a lot to remember. He stopped talking again, composing himself.

“One day we met this guy, Simon, and he seemed pretty cool so we tagged along with him. Sometimes he was a prick, especially to Lottie, but we were safer with him than without. Or so we thought.” They passed an old farm house, Louis scanning for any Rotters before continuing. There were none so they proceeded. 

“Well one day we get cornered by this huge horde and we think it's over. By some miracle we run into these people. They were a big group which Simon was not cool with. Kendall, Peter, Michael and Cara. They were bad ass but Michael got bit saving us and it was pretty, erm, emotional. Anyway they take us back to the complex which they cleared out of any Rotters. That's where we met the lads: Taylor, Ed, Liam, Gabriella, Perrie, Ashton, Niall, Cheryl, Barbs, Zayn and at the time Gigi and Sophia.” In the distance a the old town loomed into sight. “Well Simon, um, got with Gigi. Or at least he tried to but she shot him down. He got angry and he, well, he killed her. He literally shot her down.” 

“Nice.” Harry breathed as he followed Louis over the hill. Louis wasn't sure if the little chuckle was because of the half-joke or cause he found someone dying funny.

“Yeah well, apparently Peter found out so Simon killed him too. At the time we had no idea because he told us they got bit. Anyway after a while, he got bored I guess, he started looking for trouble. He brought up the fact Kendall and Cara were together.”

“What like together, together?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yeah... Anyway, he said they were being selfish and that we, as the survivors of the human race, needed to do our bit to repopulate and stuff. He then, er, well, he raped Kendall. Cara found out and there was this massive fight between them. Both died. That was pretty shit I guess but at the end of the day, it is what it is. Soon Kendall recovered and found out about Cara. She couldn't take losing her so she volunteered to go out on a supply hunt. Barbs went with her but it turned out she was actively looking for a Rotter.”

“What you mean she purposefully got bit?” Harry asked as he turned once again to look at Louis. Louis nodded and thought back to the day Barbs had come back to the complex in hysterics. They were in the old town now and Louis wondered if this had been where it happened. He would never be that weak. He would never choose to die. To choose being bitten was the coward’s way to cheat death in Louis’ opinion. 

“Hey you said Gigi and Sophia, if Gigi was killed by Simon, what happened to Sophia?” He broke from his spiel and looked over to the taller lad. Louis was somewhat surprised at how closely Harry had been listening. He stayed silent for a bit just walking behind Harry. What did he even say. This was the main reason everyone was so cautious of strangers, of Harry. Louis wondered if it would be difficult for an outsider to understand. He’d already told Harry about Simon so he might as well explain about Paul.

“Sophia was a really close friend to Liam. About four months after the whole Simon thing we met this guy Paul. Liam had taken charge and had said he could stay. Anyway, Sophia wakes me up and tells me that Paul’s making a run for it with our supplies and she’s going to try and convince him to stay. Rather than staying there and telling the others if she doesn't come back, like she told me, I follow them.”

“Smooth.” Harry winks at Louis. Louis bit back the angry response and kept walking until eventually they reached a row of stores by the cracked roadside. “Go on then,” Harry finally said after they had scoped out the shop. “What happened?”

“Well, she confronted him outside the complex ‘bout a mile away, near that bridge we crossed an hour back. Anyway, they get angry at each other and start yelling. A load of Rotters show up and after a damn brutal fight they were both bitten.” Louis had tears pricking at his eyes but refused to let them amount to anything more than an idea. He would not cry.

“Did you just watch them or did you fight?” Harry was observing him closely his eyes darting over his features.

“Of course of fought with them, moron. I just couldn't stop them all in time.”

“No surprise there. With your moves I’m surprised you’re even alive now.” Harry said his somber expression replaced for that arrogant smirk Louis detested so much. He sighed, counting to ten and un-clenching his fist. 

“Hilarious. As I was saying though; after the Rotters had moved on I watched as Sophia turned. It's weird watching someone just stop like that.” His eyes glazed over slightly as he thought back to that night. Harry just chortled though, mocking him apparently. Louis couldn't believe him. He looked up in fury “What is your problem?” 

“Nothing, sorry, it's just you're so sentimental.” Was he being serious? “I mean I killed me Step-Dad whilst he was still technically human.” Psychopath. Great. “Don't worry he deserved it. He used to hit me and my Mum all the time.” Louis felt a sense of pity well up inside at the all too relatable situation. 

“How’d it happen?” Louis asked as they headed off the road they’d been following and into a field behind the town. 

“We were out driving after Z-Day and my Step-Dad gets a hankering for some beer. Mum and I said it was a bad idea but he wouldn't listen. Mum ends up getting bit then karma kicks in and she ends up biting my Dad. Like whatever right.” Louis could tell Harry was not okay with it. “So I use the last bullet in his Glock-17 to blow his brains out.” There’s that slightly unsettling chortle again.

“Um, sounds tough.” Louis tries empathy.

“Meh, whatever right, we all have stuff we have to deal with. You just gotta look out for yourself.” Harry responds as he kicks at a stone.

“That sounds lonely.” Louis points out.

“I guess.” Harry seems to be thinking about something and Louis lets it go for a while. “How’d Liam take it then?”

“What?” Louis who was now in front asked over his shoulder.

“You said he was close with Sophia…How’d he take it?” 

“Oh, well he was really fucked up over it.” Louis explained. “Wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks and it was a bit awkward cause I didn’t really know him well enough to say anything so I just had to watch him fall apart.” Harry nodded.

“He’s okay now though I presume?” 

“Oh yeah he’s fine now. He was pretty much the leader but Zayn took over that responsibility and pulled him out of it. He’d only talk to Zee for a good month or two but eventually he got over it.” Louis let his words hang in the air as they kept walking. Eventually they began making their way back. Neither of them said anything more.

 

They finally arrived back at the Complex with little to show for their excursion. As they walked out of the first block and towards the second they saw everyone scattered across the grass. Their little talking session gave Louis the confidence he needed to trust Harry not to kill anyone so that was a start. The guy could be an ass and a bit creepy but he wasn't necessarily a bad person. 

Clasping a hand round Harry’s broad shoulder he led him in the direction of the group. His expressive eyebrows raised and he shook off Louis’ hand quickly but followed in the direction. Clearly Harry was going with any excuse not to go back to his cell. The group, who had been laughing, all stopped and watched the two approaching with looks of fear, amusement and scepticism collectively.

“So this is Harry guys. I’m just going to go find Lottie so I’m going to leave him with you for a bit if that's okay?” Harry gave him a wide eyed side glance but made no protest and the group nodded or at least the majority did, before Taylor reached up and pulled on Harry’s arm to drag him down. Louis left an awkward Harry behind as he headed over to where he knew Lottie would be.

 

“So you're the infamous Harry.” Said a small brown haired girl as she leant over, chin resting in her hand supported via an elbow on her knee.

“Good observation.” Winking at the brunette Harry leant over to. “And who are you gorgeous?” He asked unashamedly flirtatious. 

“Danielle.” 

“Nice to meet you Dani.” Harry smiled as he took her free hand that wasn't being used as scaffolding and kissed the back of it.

“Careful, don’t let Louis hear you call her that.” Cheryl said through a laugh. Danielle blushed and pulled her hand away.

“And why’s that…?” Harry asked trailing off in search of a name.

“Cheryl.” She offered a hand to shake before looking to Dani. “You wanna explain love, or shall I?” Cheryl had a thick northern accent.

“Sure.” Danielle smiled back but there was a look of warning in her eyes. “Louis and I are matched see, and he can be funny when the other guys call me Dani,, it's like his thing.” Bemused by the term ‘matched’ Harry found himself asking.

“Matched? And that means?”

“Well, I’m guessing you know the whole Simon thing by now?” Harry affirmed. “We hate to admit it but something good did come of that. The whole highlighting our duty to repopulate and stuff thing. To make sure everyone's doing their part we have all be paired up.” Raising an eyebrow Harry clearly didn't quite understand. “So, like, I’m matched with Louis. Zayn with Perrie-“

“I’m with Liam.” Cheryl interjected. 

“I thought Liam liked that Sophia girl?” Harry said to the horror of the others.

“Never. Let Zayn or Liam. Hear mention Soph.” The blond hissed as the others, who, moments before had seemed to be warming to Harry’s presence, flashed him daggers. 

“I’m sorry I didn't think. Word vomit and all that.” Harry attempted to apologise but ended up getting flustered, his cheeks heating.

“Lay off Taylor.” Cheryl said. “Harry here clearly didn't mean to offend anyone.” 

“Offend anyone? Who have I offended?”

“Harry, hun. Best you don't ask questions to do with anything Louis might have told you.” Cheryl explained a comforting hand on Harry’s forearm. The group were all quiet for a few minutes the tension swelling around them.

“Um, so what about you, Taylor was it?” Harry coughed as he flicked his eyes over to Taylor. 

“I’m matched with Ed. This Ginger-nut and I go way back so it seemed appropriate.” Taylor giggled as she nudged the shoulder of the man next to her who was holding a battered acoustic guitar in his hands. Harry nodded at him and he nodded back.

“And what about you?” Harry asked the blond sitting next to Ed eyeing his instrument enviously. The bloke looked up and smiled widely.

“I’m with Barbs mate.”

“That’s Barbra Harry, for future reference, Niall must have forgotten you won't know Barbra yet.” Danielle said as she rolled her eyes in the Irish lads direction.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Niall shot back.

“That’s pretty much everyone though.” Cheryl said as she took away her hand from Harry as the two boys started to talk about what songs they could play and she turned to listen. It was like that for a while until Harry realised something.

“I thought Louis had a sister? Laura or something?” 

“Laura?” 

“He means Lottie, Ed.” Danielle stated.

“Yeah that was it, Lottie!” Harry said, proud he’d more or less remembered. 

“Well she’s with Ashton, mate.” Ed told him his fingers ghosting the strings. “Never bring that up in front of Louis though, if you value your life.” He warned.

“I don't know, sounds strange, this being matched stuff.” Harry shared with the group.

“I mean yeah, it is kind of messed up by old standards, but it means that we can all…you know have kids and whatever and this way it opens up the gene pool a bit more, you knowl.” Cheryl tried justifying.

“Er, okay, I think I get it.” Being as open minded as possible Harry could just about comprehend the logic of why it was done. “What if they're not you know…interested? In the whole making babies thingy?” 

“Tough. We live in an age where survival is the key. You can't afford to be selfish or we’ll kick your ass.” Although Taylor was joking when she said it, Harry could tell there was a hint of seriousness behind her words. 

“So you are all basically married?” Harry tried, still not quite sure how they could just decide like that.

“Well not exactly. The match is for sex. Like you can't stick your dick in the wrong hole in case you get someone pregnant.” 

“Ew, Niall seriously do you have to be so crude?” Dani asked through a grimace her nose scrunched in disgust. Niall just flipped her the bird and nodded before continuing. 

“Like I was sayin’ before I was rudely interrupted. We need as many different DNA combinations as possible and if two of the girls are pregnant by the same guy’s sperm that makes the kids half siblings so they can't reproduce together and all the other stuff. I mean technically I could still do stuff with someone who isn't Barbs just so long as I didn't go all the way.”

“Not that he would.” Ed pointed out. “We’re all pretty content with the way things are and Loverboy over here is besotted.”

“Feck off.” Niall said as he shoved the ginger lad’s shoulder but didn't deny it.

“Right…why do you have to have kids then? Like why do you need to repopulate the planet?” Harry asked aiming his question at Niall but willing for anyone to answer him. 

“We just do mate.” Came Ed’s reply: It was simple enough. He didn't think he agreed with it but that didn't matter he supposed.

Soon the heavy conversation died down into light small talk about the best ways to kill a Rotter. Niall took the opportunity to retell what he viewed as a great story. He was delighted when Harry laughed to the point of tears at the arse-kill. Taylor too, was thrilled with Harry when he let her plait his hair. It was a mess Dutch braid with the ends sticking out at all angles like a deranged Catniss.

“You should see it when it's long.” Harry said as she admired the starts of curling strays.

“It’s so lovely.” Taylor was telling Ed who laughed and began to sing softly. 

 

Eventually Louis came back. He couldn't find Lottie so had started taking inventory of the limited stock they had. Reluctantly Harry allowed himself to be taken back to the quarantine cell but not before shaking everyone's hands and promising Taylor he’d grow out his curls.

Harry and Louis walked side by side. 

“Did you find your sister then?” Harry asked Louis. Louis gave him a quizzical glance but didn't reply. “Well okay then.” 

“How’d it go with the others?” It wasn't so much that Louis cared about the answer but he had to make it seem like he wasn't a complete asshole.

“Better then you. Your friends can actually hold a decent conversation without being so serious.” The chortle.

“What’s that supposed to me?” 

“Not much.” Louis didn't normally let things get to him. Out of the group he was known as the tough one. Impenetrable. Yet here he was getting worked up over one stupid comment from an equally stupid bloke. Louis knew fighting the guy in the Complex was out of the question so he chose to clench his jaw instead.

When they got to the quarantine unit Harry went into the cell then apparently changing his mind about sitting on the lumpy mattress went to stand by the cell door. Whilst Louis fumbled to lock the door, a hand shot out and closed around his wrist once more. “Night, Lou.” He looked up and saw that little mischievous flash in those green eyes.

“Still Louis to you.” He grumbled as he snapped his arm away. It was as he was leaving and heading towards the storage room to retrieve the notebook he’d been writing in that he was intercepted by Danielle.

 

“So he’s nice. Charming even.” 

“Who?” Louis asked, distracted.

“Harry.” Dani declared, sighing at Louis’ disinterested expression.

“Really?” He asked trying to sound like he gave a shit when all he could really think about was how much he could do with a beer or at the very least a fag.

“Yeah, why, don't you like him?” Louis shrugged.

“I don't mind him. He can be a twat, is all.” 

“So can you.” Winking at him she leant in and let her lips press into his. Before she could deepen the kiss, Louis yawned dramatically.

“Hey I’m real tiered. I might skip dinner actually, think I’m going to go to sleep, you coming?” She shook her head.

“Nah you go, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”

Pecking Dani’s cheek he grabbed the notebook and headed back the way they’d come. Louis cursed himself, his stomach rumbling as he walked away from the food pile. He knew what Dani wanted but now just wasn't the right time and if sacrificing his meal meant that he could bide some more time so be it.


End file.
